a boys mommy wish, a man and womans love
by Gothicmistress101
Summary: Sakura Haruno meets sasuka uchiha son of widower sasuke uchiha what happens when a boys wish becomes reality, will Sasuka get a new mother or will sasuke and sakura miss a chance at the greatest thing they want. eachother
1. in love with a married man

Chapter one: in love with a married man

"Sakura Haruno?" I nodded at my full name, "nice to have you in the hidden leaf

village, your class is room 409, welcome, I am the principal here at leaf village Pre-k,

Elementary, Jr. High. Names Tsunade" a blonde lady shook my hand, I nodded, my first day

teaching at a new school, wonder how it will turn out? I walked down the hall into room

409, guys and girls chatted away some were reading others were sitting down and talking.

I cleared my throat, "I'm Ms. Haruno. Alright, let's see who's here…Naragemi

Ashiru?" a little girl raised her hand I smiled, I read down the list of students, some

giggled and laughed, "alright quiet down class" they got nosier, obnoxious" I sighed, the

door opened to reveal a man in a read shirt and tie, his black hair spiked up , "QUIET!"

he yelled the kids immediately shut up. "Now" he said, "get back in your seats and give

her your attention please. Next time I have to come back in here I will not be nice" they did as they

were told the second they were told. "Thank you" I said, he looked at me for a moment then nodded and

left to across the hall. The rest of the day went over smoothly, at the last belle I assigned home work of

one practice from the work books, the alphabet, how to write it. And then sent them on their way every

one left except for one boy with black hair spiked, went over to him and knelt down, "what's a

matter?" I smiled he shrugged, "I have to wait for my daddy's class to get out before I go

to his class room"

"Oh. You don't look like you're in kindergarten" he shrugged, "I am in pre-k I am only

two and a half." He held up three fingers But Mrs. Lowmax usually watched me until my daddy's class

got out, I can go if you want"

"You can stay here for as long as it takes your father to come and get you" he smiled

his front tooth was missing making him look so much cuter, I patted his head and went to

my desk to determine tomorrow's plans for my class. For awhile the little boy drew on

paper, at two thirty the belle rang for the Jr. high to go home. The little boy looked up, I

looked over my desk at him, "can I wait till my daddy gets here I feel uncomfortable

with the Jr. Highers." I nodded, "thank you Mrs. Umm" I laughed, "Ms. Haruno, or Ms.

Sakura" he nodded and continued to draw. A few minutes passed then the man with spiked

hair and a black tie with a read shirt entered the room, I felt my breath hitch, "come on

Sasuka" I blushed, he was married. Oops, "hi." He said I rose from my desk and shook

his hand, "Sasuke uchiha"

"Sakura Haruno" he shook my hand, "nice to meet you"

"Pleasure to meet you too, what do you teach if I may ask?"

"Eighth grade algebra" I felt him staring at me. "Well I have to get home lots to do" I smiled

Sasuke looked at his watch "we do too come on buddy" Sasuka obediently followed his

father.

Back at my apartment I threw off the pencil cut skirt and the blue top I was wearing, untying my hair I

threw on some old jeans and a tee shirt I sat down on the window still to find it was raining the

wind blew I saw the trees blowing back and forth I thought about Sasuka such a little cutie pie and his

father was so handsome, but he probably had a mother and he had a loving wife, could anything change

the situation I was in. I smiled they were such nice people. Drawing the blinds so I could see the rain I

started on my lesson plans for tomorrow.

"Alright let's see, A is for?"

"Apple!" the kids screamed out, "Alright B is for?"

"Bear, or bed!" smiling I wrote another letter, "hum, okay smarties how about L?"

"Love!" I smiled, "Ms. Haruno, are you in love?" the question struck me as odd, the bell rang before I

could answer, giving a laugh I spoke, "alright page nine for homework, work on writing the letters"

I was in love with a married man; oh gosh I am such a home wrecking girl.

I felt tears rolling down my face; I let the tears spill freely from my emerald eyes in my rosette locks

down my pale face. "Ms. Haruno?"


	2. mommy wish

"Ms. Sakura" I looked up and wiped my eyes, "oh hey there Sasuka"

"why are you crying?" I smiled, "I had some water in my eyes"

he smiled "okay" he bought it. I felt like smiling every time I was with Sasuka and

Sasuke, both were great guys, Sasuka was a talented handsome boy. Sasuke was a

handsome man that tore my heart in two every time I saw him I felt a bit envious he was

married but if anyone asked I was just a collogue to him no feelings toward him.

As I looked up at the stars I wondered why I opted for teaching, I could be an

astrometry teacher after all I loved looking at the stars. So much potential in such little

balls of light, I now knew why I taught kindergarten cause there was so much to be

learned as a little one, also it was fun hearing their voices and playing games with the

alphabet. I leaned my head on the widow sill; a cool breeze blew through my hair.

"Ms. Haruno?" I looked at Sasuka, "yes?" he hopped down from the desk and walked

over to me, "I have a wish" I smiled, "I have a wish jar." I said he nodded, "I know I

wanted to put one in there" I shrugged, "alright here let me get it for you" I grabbed the

jar and held it down to his level, "I wish you were my mommy" he said quietly, I smiled,

"What happened to your mommy?" he shrugged, "she left, later she died in the hospital,

Daddy took me to see her before she died, he never saw her cause she didn't want him to,

she was mad that he gave her me" he hung his head, I touched his small shoulders, "why

would she not want you, if it was up to me I'd keep ya, even though you drive me nuts

every day" I picked him up and spun him around and around, he smiled and hugged me,

"I love you Ms. Sakura," he said hugging me, almost four months had passed since

Sasuka started to come in here, "Sasuka, come on son we have to get home" Sasuka let

go of me, "Daddy, what about Ms. Sakura?" he looked down at Sasuka, "what about Ms.

Sakura?"

"She's a woman and you always said you wanted to have a woman to dinner" I smiled,

"well son, she probably very busy" he looked at me, "I am free" I said in nervous words,

he smiled, "well then we'd love to have you over to dinner" I felt my heart flip.


	3. mommies

Chapter 3: Mommies

I got in the passengers seat of Sasuke's car Sasuka smiled getting in the back seat Sasuke

buckled him up smiling he got in the driver seat, starting the engine he looked over at me,

"So Sakura" Sasuke piped from the back seat, he looked so happy "So Sasuka?" he

smiled, "Sasuka, that's a nice name, what's it mean"

"Sasuka is a form of Sasuke, it means help assisted" Sasuke said blankly, " My Ex-wife

never really appreciated the name. In fact she never appreciated Sasuka"

"Oh I am sorry" he gave me a smile, "it's fine" he pulled into a driveway of an apartment

complex, "you live at millers?" he smiled, "yes I do" Sasuka was messing with a little

bear in the back, I looked up to see million Christmas lights twinkling on the roof tops of

the apartments, it took my breath away, "if you like these you should see the ones south

of here, it's a whole nine blocks of Christmas fun and joy" I was stunned.

"Alright Sasuka get out of the car and lets get inside before snow hits us" Sasuke said

Sasuka fiddled with the belt on the car seat, I smiled and came around and un buckled

him, he held his arms up and I picked him up, "come on mister Sasuka sir" I joked, he put

his head on my shoulder, "follow me" Sasuke said, he lead me up four flights of stairs

and down the hall to apartment number 309, inside was nothing special, a Christmas tree

shown with lights to my left and two stockings hung above the radiator, "well you both

certainly like Christmas" I said, "it's only the ninth and you guys are ready" Sasuke

smiled, "okay, Sasuka what are you hungry for?" Sasuka shrugged, "we have raviolis, um

spaghetti, toast…..umm" I knew a dish that was famous that combined some lettuce

tomatoes and some raviolis, it was actually Italian and it was called Mansascotti, "you

guys have lettuce, and tomatoes?" Sasuke nodded, "I can cook a really good Italian dish

for you both" I said smiling, Sasuke shrugged, "well alright, come on Sasuka" Sasuka

hugged me and followed his father. Within the hour the food was ready, "Sasuke,

Sasuka!" I called both walked in casually, "dinner is ready" the table was set and

everything before I called them in, I just beamed.

"Very delicious Sakura"

"thank you Sakura" Sasuka piped, he yawned, "I think it's time for you to head off to be

Mr." Sasuke said looking at the clock, Sasuka smiled, "but I am not sleepy" he yawned

again and laid his head on the table, "I'll clear the dishes" Sasuke said I picked Sasuka up

and carried him up the stairs, "where's his room?" I asked "right door" he said over his

shoulder, I carried Sasuka up the stairs and into the right bedroom, there was a toddlers

bed and the bear that he had been fiddling with earlier in the car sat on the blue pillows,

little feeties sat on a lamb printed dresser, I smiled and grabbed the feeties and quickly

changed him and tucked him in, "night Sasuka" I said, "night mommy" he mumbled, I

felt tears sting my eyes, I have never had kids and no one has ever called me mommy.

I went back down stairs to see Sasuke plop on the couch he smiled and beckoned me to

sit I sat, "your really great with Sasuka" he smiled I had never seen such a wonderful

smile in my life, "thanks, I am sorry he calls me mommy, it just sort of happened with in

the four months he's been after school with me." Sasuke smiled, "he really needs

someone to be tender with him. As do I" he whispered. I touched his hand, "you're a

great father, it's tough being mommy and daddy at the same time, my father had to do

that for nineteen years of my life, my former teen years were left up to him to explain"

Sasuke handed me some coffee in a mug, "thank you"

"when did your mother die?" I sighed, "I was Sasuka's age." Sasuke touched my hand,

"how did she die?"

"Giving birth to my little brothers, she lost blood" that's what my dad said but I found her

diary and her last entry was nine days after my baby brother Toeski died she wrote she

couldn't live again, Toshi was born ten minutes before Toeski, I still talk to him from

time to time, he said he didn't really remember Toeski, but anyways my mother said she

was going to hang her self in my room, I guess before I saw my dad called the police or

something I was too young to remember but I do remember my father saying mommy

was gone for awhile that I'd see her someday" I blinked and sipped my coffee, "I don't

mean to pry but how did you and your wife….well….uh….fall apart"

"oh….i don't mind saying…it happened….."

Review!!!!


	4. Suki

Chapter 4: Suki

Sasuke sighed, "It started in October two years ago. She was twenty she died

of ammonia in the hospital December sixteenth a year ago, Sasuka was only a year old

then, I doubt he remembers much ." I touched his arm, "did you love her?" he shrugged,

"you know I hardly know what the emotion was. We were so young I was eighteen and

she was sixteen, when we first met, in high school everything seems like the end of the

world, when she graduated I proposed, she accepted and a year later Sasuka was born,

she was excited at first when he was born but afterward she had some epiphany that she

didn't want a child, I loved having a complete family; my wife and my new baby boy,

but somehow me and Sasuka didn't fit into her life anymore." He shook his head, "she

ran away one night and took Sasuka with her, I was in my last year of college and I woke

up and found her and Sasuka gone, I called the police of course, we found Sasuka on a

bench in the frigid October air in nothing but a diaper, they never found her, a year later I

got a call from the hospital saying a Mrs. Karin Uchiha here, I of course took Sasuka and

went to the hospital I stepped into the room and she yelled at me and Sasuka, she scared

him to death that day, he saw her three more times before I got a call and a son saying she

died." I leaned my head on Sasuke, "I am so sorry" I said Sasuke brushed a piece of

rosette hair out of my face, "don't worry it was a long time ago."

"Sasuke?" he looked at me, "do you still love her?" he was silent for a minute, "no."

"did you ever love her at one time?"

"Yes I believe I did, maybe it was something I forced myself to do, I don't wish she died

but I don't want any part of that marriage anymore. So Sakura, have you ever been

married?" I shook my head, "never."

"did you ever get close?" I swallowed hard my head spun. Kazuki, "really that close" he

smirked, "his name was Kazuki" Sasuke tilted his head, "go on, how old were you?"

"Fifteen" Sasuke's smiled, "ya right"

"I was when I met him, he proposed to me when I was seventeen. He was twenty one, we

were serious, my father and mother were so against it" I laughed Sasuke smiled "so why

didn't you marry the guy?" I smiled, "he died in an accident while I waited at the church"

Sasuke looked like he wanted to laugh and wanted to hug me, "wow…that's…uh…." he

rubbed the back of his head, "harsh" he said, "laugh it up but I believe I take the prize in

that" Sasuke nodded, I looked at the clock it read ten thirty, "I have to get home" Sasuke

nodded "thank you for inviting me over"

"My pleasure, see you at work" he caught my arm for a moment then smiled, "bye" I nodded and walked out the door into the cold.

* * *

Next week….

"Alright shut your books and put down the crayons, its Friday and today for the last few

minutes we'll review…. hum how about ABC's and today how about we go out of order,

"L is for?"

"Love" they yelled sitting on the colorful carpet "H is for?"

"House"

"S is for"

"Snakes"

"A is-" the bell rang, "okay no homework tonight it's Friday enjoy your weekends"

"have a good weekend Ms. Haruno!" they waved bye and headed out the door, I waited

for Sasuka, and sure enough right on time he trotted in the room, "hey little buddy I was

starting to worry I would be alone today" Sasuka grinned, "no chance of….um?"

"That?" I asked trying to finish his sentence, "yes, no chance of that, Ms. Sakura"

I smiled, "so how's you father? I haven't seen him in a week " Sasuka smiled, "he's

good." I nodded, "that's good, he's had a substitute for a week now, since Monday."

Sasuka nodded, "he's been hanging out with a woman, they have spent all week together, holding and kissing."

he started to cry softly, "i don't want her as my mommy" i smiled though secretly i was heart broken, "Sakura i want you....Mommy" he

flung himself into my arms, "i love you mommy" he cried softly i stroked his hair, "shhh it'll be alright" was i saying that reassuringly to

him or myself?

"Sasuka come now. were going home" a slim tall woman with dark hair and blue eyes came in Sasuka dried his eyes and wipped his

nose i saw the woman make a face, he hopped off my lap and slowly walked towards her she took his hand Sasuke stood next to her,

"Hello Ms. haruno" he said i felt cold and cut off, "this is Suki" i got up and extended my hand, "Sakura Haruno" i said politly, "Suki

Manasaki" she held tightly on to Sasuka's hand sqeezing it so it turned red i looked closely, she yanked him out of the room, Sasuka's

bottom lip quivered as Suki yanked him with his father at her side he put his arm around her not noticing his child in pain.

When they left i looked at the falling snow, boy i don't know what he sees in her, but if she treats Sasuka like that Sasuke's bound to

find out soon enough.

I strolled down five blocks to the apartment complex i lived in, opening the door i swiched the heat and lights on, undoing my scarf and

my coat i stepped in and shut the door.

* * *

Saturday morning

a knock came at the door, i rushed down to get it, as i opened the door i got the suprise of my life, Sasuka stood in a little jacket and

boots a scarf wrapped around his neck, his pale cheeks were pink, "hi Sasuka"

"Sakura" he hugged me i laughed, "how did you get here?"

"Well....."

………TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. the plan

Chapter 5: the plan

My eyes got wide, "Sasuka your father don't know you're here?" he nodded, "I ran

Away-"

"oh my gosh I have to call the police oh gosh oh-" he looked up at me with big onyx eyes

like his fathers, "please ms. Sakura, please don't tell my daddy where I am I don't want

to go back home not while Suki is there please" he was holding on to my pajamas I

looked down at the broken little boy in front of me, I had a decision to make, I either kept

him or I returned him, a small bruise on his ear caught my eyes, "what happened there?" I

asked, "um" he searched for words, but the answer came in the form of a woman who

had no regards for a little child. Sasuka looked at me a gleam of hope caught his eye,

"what if you married Daddy?" I sighed, "Your father is a grown man he can make his

own decisions." Sasuka sighed, "Ms. Sakura pardon me but why don't you two date?" I

smiled and patted his head, "why?….Suki" Sasuka had a look in his eye that made me

feel no amount of convincing stating facts threatening or anything else would change his

mind, I put my face in my hands, "Sasuka what can I possibly do?" I felt hot salt water

running down my face, I could see my breath in the cold air, Sasuka shrugged, "show

Daddy what she's done to me, get him to date you" I laughed, "You ran away it looked

like I kidnapped you, Sasuka I could go to jail"

"Ms. Sakura come on what do we have to lose, your _**UNMARRIED!**_ A great cook and a

wonderful woman" I looked down at him, "your smart for a two year old." He grinned, "I

want a mommy, and brothers and sisters, I also heard Daddy say he wanted a wife, but

he's making a mistake!" he jumped up from the ground, "I don't like Suki!" I smiled,

"alright, I will try to date your father but Suki what about her?"

"I have a plan ms. Sakura it will tare them apart he will never love her again!" and evil

look in his eye made me laugh, "no murder" I said he smiled, "alright, okay here's the

plan…."

REVIEW PEAS


	6. It's true!

Sasuka picked a short black dress and heels out of Sakura's closet, "where were you

going to wear those to?" Sakura shrugged, "I go on dates" Sasuka laughed, "where the

park?" Sakura made a face, "careful" Sakura got dressed, "so where we going?" Sasuka's

eyes were wide "you look…" Sakura shook her head, "way over dressed" Sasuka

thought, "how about you leave your hair down?" Sakura nodded, "much better"

"Ready?" Sakura smiled, "lets go!" Sasuka walked Sakura to the club Sasuke and Suki

were, "okay Sasuka, stay with me" Sasuka nodded, getting a table, Sakura set Sasuka in

the bathroom, "Stay here until I come get you, okay, be quiet, stay behind the niche"

Sasuka nodded, a fast song came, '. Okay just like senior year' Sakura walked by Sasuke

and Suki, catching Sasuke's eye Sakura grabbed a random guy and started to dance,

Sasuke danced with Suki but kept looking at the sexy rosette locked girl who was

popping it, he started to envy the guy who got to touch her hips as she swung them side to

side going up and down, 'okay keep going sakura' she thought, it had been so long since

she had danced like that, "hey sweetie speed it up?" Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw she

had his attention, "sure" Sakura let the guy touch her arms and let his hands trail, Sasuke

couldn't keep his eyes off the scean, he wished he could do that. The song ended, Sakura

gestured to Sasuke, Sasuke felt like the room was closing in on him, Sakura licked her

bottom lip. Sasuke took it as being sexy Sakura did it for she was nervous.

Sasuke came over to her, "Sasuke" he smiled, "Why are you here and why are you

dressed like that?" Sakura had not a answer, "I came to confess a few things" Sasuke sat

down, "like what" 'I love you and the woman you are seeing is beating your son' Sakura

took a deep breath in, "we need to get out of here first" Sasuke looked at Suki, "I cant,

I'm here with someone" Sakura gestured to Sasuka who peeked out the door , he came

running Sasuke's face turned grim , "you took my son?" Sakura shook her head, "Suki is

beating him" Sasuke shook his head, "I don't believe you…Sasuka and Suki are best

friends, she would never" Sakura just gave a weak smile; "I'm sorry Sasuka I tried, and

Sasuke?" he looked at her as she got up, "don't let her hurt him too bad." Sasuke gestured

for her to go. Sakura walked out of the club and into the cool night air tears fell down her

face, she knew she had let Sasuka down and now he was going to pay dearly.


	7. hes a smart boy listen to him!

**Chapter seven: he's a smart boy listen to him!**

Sitting at my desk I sighed, "Ms. Sakura?" I saw Sasuka approach my desk, I hugged he

winced, "Stand still" he did as he was told, pulling his shirt up I saw dark bruises up and

down his back, I sighed "you know what we need to show your father" Sasuka started to

cry, "Sasuka its okay these will heal" he shook his head, "we have to work fast, Dad and

Suki-" my eyes got big, "your kidding" Sasuka shook his head, "don't worry honey I'll

help" Sasuka hugged me, "thank you"

I got up and went into Sasuke's room, "Sasuke?" he looked up, "what do you want ms.

Haruno?" I sat down at one of the students desk, "we need to talk" Sasuke looked up over

his glasses, "about what?" he stopped doing paper work that's a good sign, "It's about

your son" he looked interested, "Suki has been beating him" Sasuke sighed "Sakura I

don't want to hear it, as I have told you at the bar, they are best friends"

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE CUTS AND BRUISES!" I got up, "he's only two and is

this how you want him to remember his childhood, hurt and beaten, scared of Suki, what

if you marry her, he's frightened of her, and I am appalled that you can't even ask your s

son about this, he's a smart boy he'll tell you about Suki if you ask him, with that I bid

you good night Mr. Uchiha!" I got up and left going into my own room I patted Sasuka's

head, "I took care of it honey, now go on to your father I am going home" Sasuka hugged

me again, "night ms. Sakura"

Going into my apartment it struck me, was I destroying Sasuke's chances at happiness? I

shrugged, putting on a pot of coffee I settled on the couch with a book the heater was up

the lights from my Christmas tree was glowing, fifteen more days until Christmas, I

smiled, children we're ecstatic round this time. A knock came at the door. I opened it

Sasuke stood there, " what happened with Kazuki and you"

Review and I am gonna continue this next chappie will be up soon!


	8. No i was there

I took in a breath, "come in" Sasuke came in the warm house sliding his shoes off he sat

with me on the couch, "Kazuki and me were in love, he was twenty one I was almost

seventeen when we saw each other again, as I told you when I was fifteen I was a

sophomore in high school and at seventeen I had graduated and was starting my first year

in college that's where we met the night of festival of lights, I was studying to get my

teaching degree he was my professor, I never expected to fall for him like I did two years

prior"

**

* * *

**

Three and a half years ago

**Seventeen-year-old Sakura Haruno smiled, the festival of lights, a magical night **

**"Hey, Sakura ." a familiar voice said she turned to see her college professor Mr. Kimono **

**came up to her side, "Hello Mr. Kimono" he shook his head, "please call me Kazuki" **

**Sakura smiled, "Kazuki, was are you doing at the festival?" he smiled, "it is custom to go **

**in pairs and I thought since we both had no one with us, I might as you to join me" Sakura **

**shrugged, ****"You look beautiful tonight." He said.  
**

"**Thanks."**

**"So...are you going to watch the fireworks?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well...its a good idea to get a seat now. It's getting really crowded." Sakura followed **

**Kazuki across the field toward a hill, "this is a great view of the fireworks" Sakura relaxed**

**as he put his arm around her, then the first firework lit up the night sky balls of color **

**exploded, Sakura had never experienced the festival it was truly miraculous for her. the **

**fireworks ended and everyone clapped. Kazuki turned to her So, are you going to go enjoy **

**the festival?" he asked.  
**

**Sakura's eyes lit up again as she looked to the stands, "Come on, let's go." Neji said, **

**leading them into the festival crowds.**

**I paused a moment, "but I did"**

**looking over at Sasuke he stared at me, smiling I continued "we dated each other in secret**

**and he was fair in grading with me never let me slide just because I was his girl" I had**

**never talked about Kazuki to anyone except my father and that was years ago,**

**"one night at his apartment he proposed, mid terms were coming up and everything was**

**coming to a close in my college years, he told me he truly was in love with me and**

**wanted marriage, I accepted we were to wed in June my what a marriage that would have**

**been"**

**"you said you were left at the altar when he died in an accident?" I shook my head, "I lied**

**I was in that hospital room, I held his hand as he passed on" Sasuke looked shocked,**

**"Besides being a professor, Kazuki also loved to race out on speed way and well he**

**hooked the wrong car and…." My voice trailed as I went back to the day.**

**Three and a half years ago…**

**Sakura stood in the stands, the race was about to start once Kazuki raced today he**

**was done for a season, he promised. a lot was going on that week, their wedding was**

**Saturday and Sakura couldn't be happier, she was going to graduate college and**

**have a family after, either that or before, it didn't matter, looking out at the track t**

**the green flag went down and off Kazuki and the others went, oh it was such a thrill,**

**suddenly Kazuki hooked onto a guy who blew an engine, Sakura's nightmares were**

**realized, as Kazuki's car spun out of control and his that wall, flipping and catching**

**on fire.**

**Sakura paced the emergency room floor worried, scarred, horrified she couldn't get**

**that image of his car in flames out of her mind, it was worrying her sick, suddenly**

**his mother came out, she looked forlorn, "they are moving him up to a room, the dr.**

**said he didn't look too swell" Sakura raced up the steps and into the room his**

**mother told her, going into the room tears spilled on her cheeks, "oh Kazuki you**

**really gave us a scare" he smiled, "I love you" Sakura kissed him carefully, "I love**

**you too"**

"he scared his mother me and everyone, but we hadn't seen anything yet" I closed my

eyes, "after almost four days he showed no signs of improvement we all began to worry

again, every day I saw him I finished my classes then came to see him, finally we let out

for Christmas break and all the time I had I spent it with him until one day…."

**Sakura walked into Kazuki's room just like all the weeks before but something was**

**different, his mother shook his head, "I am going to call the priest he has a right to**

**his last rites" she left the room in a quick stride leaving them alone for a moment**

**Sakura nodded as she bit her lower lip trying to keep tears from escaping, he**

**coughed, "you in any pain?" she shook his head, "your so beautiful if only…if**

**only we got to be together for awhile longer" Sakura rushed to his bedside, "Shhhh**

**don't talk like that we'll be together" Kazuki smiled his voice was raspy, "I am**

**dieing honey" he took her hand, "I have already come to terms with reality"**

**"no" her voice sounded like a strangled kitten, Kazuki smiled, "please honey I want**

**my last memory to be happy not me keeling over and you crying" he wiped her tears**

**coughing harshly he tried to smile again, but he was too weak.**

"the next time I saw him a priest was over him with a prayer book open I wanted to cry,

but I steeled myself and forced myself to go in for Kazuki, I kneeled by his ear and

whispered 'I love you' he said 'I love you too' then he was gone his hand clasped over

mine he went peacefully" Sasuke looked at me, "that's awful" I nodded, "the only men

who know of him are you and my father, I haven't told a soul" Sasuke reached over and

tenderly kissed me, emotions ran through me that I had long thought I had lost the day

Kazuki died….

Review


	9. it twas the night before christmas HELP!

You might have thought that night was going to go further didn't you it didn't Sasuke

smiled at me and grabbed his shoes he told me he had some things to think about I think I

understand what he meant, he and Suki were going to hit it off and that was the end of

us….well rather my one sided feelings, sure he probably liked me but I think the kiss was

just a heat of the moment thing not truly, I would have loved to be a mom to Sasuka and

a wife to Sasuke but it hardly seems plausible, looking out at the Christmas lights, a

shooting star made its way across the sky, make a wish Sakura.

"Alright clean up your crafts, and lets mark down the calendar" two more weeks till

Christmas, we went all through until Christmas day which was a Saturday thank god.

"can we put a bulb on the tree?"

"One Saki" she ran and placed a lil bulb from the basket I kept on my desk, "okay get out

of here see you guys on Monday, finish your Christmas tree before the 24th I'll give each

of you a piece of candy" I hung a candy cane, as everyone cleared out of the room

Christmas décor was a nice touch; I couldn't wait for it to be here I was looking forward

to reading a Christmas tale to my lil minis, "looks good enough to eat" I turned to see

Sasuke, "I have to ask you something" he put his hands in his pockets, "Okay shoot" I

tilted my head from my step stool, "would you perhaps spend Christmas with me and

Sasuka?" I took in a breath, "is this Sasuka or you asking?"

"its both of us"

"what about your fiancée?" I know I probably sounded so cold and unfriendly, "we didn't

work out"

"did she hang a decoration wrong-wait what?" Sasuke smirked, "your really articulate in

getting your point across"

"ya…." I bit my bottom lip, "I have a tendency to do that" he still had a smirk on his

face, "if your interested you know where we are"

For the rest of the week and six days me and Sasuke hardly had time for words, or even a

convocation, Sasuka hung with me still but Sasuke looked very busy, decided chit chat

was better left for later. It was the night before Christmas and I walked up to the man of

my dreams apartment scared as could be wondering is this right, Sasuka opened the door,

it was too late to turn back now.


	10. memories of a story

"Ms. Sakura!" Sasuka squealed, a giggle escaped my lips Sasuke peeked out of the

kitchen, "Come on in" he smiled I stepped into the warm apartment, Sasuke walked

toward me, "let me take your coat" My shirt made my eyes glow, Sasuke stared at me for

a minute then shook his head, "dinner will be ready in ten" I nodded, "here you go

Sasuka, put it under your tree" Sasuka took the package I brought and ran to the lil

Christmas tree, I usually set up a tree being I lived alone and it was a holiday relic but I

never received a present since I moved away from my father. "Ms Sakura" I looked at

Sasuka "yes?"

"Dinners ready!" I smiled and followed him into the kitchen Sasuke sat down next to

me, "hope you like tomato soup"

"I can see you both do" Sasuke nodded and started eating.

After dinner Sasuke read the night before Christmas story to Sasuka, I sat and watched

with tears in my eyes, it reminded me of my father reading it to me, my mom had been

gone a few months and it was out first Christmas without her

"Sakura, come on honey its time to read the story" two year old Sakura came bounding in the room, her father had just put the baby to bed and now he was going to read what his wife had always read to their daughter, "Daddy, where's mommy I thought she was going to read it" tears stung his eyes at his daughter's innocence, "Honey where mommy is she cant read it, maybe she could but we can't hear her"

"**but Mommy said she would read it this year" he nodded, "I know she said she **

**would but" he had to think quick, "but she said I could because I really wanted to **

**share this with you, now come here in front of the tree sit on my lap so we can read **

**this, that way you can get some rest so Santa can come" Sakura agreed and when **

**the story was finished she went to sleep dreaming of her mother.**

Sasuke finished the story kissing Sasuke on the head he carried him to bed. Coming back

down stairs he looked at me, I felt my heart hammering against my rib cage, then slowly

he kissed my lips, he pulled back, "I just kissed a teacher" I was brave what the hell,

"You've done it before" I kissed him passion and feelings merged no longer will I be

scared of this I loved this man I love his son I am in love!

He picked me up and carried me up the stairs to the door on his right opening it I saw it

was his room, "you do realize what will happen if you go in here right" I kissed him,

"I'm twenty one I know how this works" Sasuke chuckled then shut the door, "its so

dark" I felt his fingers on my shoulder, "Darkness never hurt no one" he gently set me on

the bed, "I know" I felt his lips press against mine, Sasuke sighed "I need to ask you

something, "I sat up what?"

"It's going to determine what will happen next" I was lost.

"Sakura….."

REVIEW


End file.
